Pranking Wars
by heyitshalliy
Summary: The Hunger Games does not exist, however there are still districts and a capitol, but all the hunger games characters are friends, and like all groups of friends, they prank each other. But this year, they visit the capitol and rent out a mansion for their yearly boys vs. girls week long pranking war!


**_Pranking Wars_**

**Summary: The Hunger Games does not exist, however there are still districts and a capitol, but all the hunger games characters are friends, and like all groups of friends, they prank each other. But this year, they visit the capitol and rent out a mansion for their yearly boys vs. girls week long pranking war!**

**A.N: Maybe I'll have OC's not too sure! The story is told in third person, if not, I will let you know in the A.N! The story is also set in present time, so computers, mobiles; that stuff. The characters are also very immature. They act like 4 year olds! I don't own the hunger games, Suzanne Collins gets all the credit!**

Chapter 1:

Katniss, Peeta, Rue, Thresh, Prim, Gale, Cato, Clove, Glimmer and Marvel were gathered around a small computer that was sat on Peeta's lap.

"This is going to be the best prank war ever!" The little Rue exclaimed, a huge Cheshire cat grin on her small face.

"I know right!" Glimmers face was almost lit up like a Christmas tree.

"So this is the place." Peeta simply said, looking at his friends. He turned the laptop around so that everyone else could see the large white mansion on the screen.

"This place is perfect, you guys better be scared, me and Clove have been thinking of some really awesome pranks for this year!" Katniss warned the boys.

"Like we're scared, your girls, you have cooties!" Marvel said; a disgusted look on his face.

Clove was the pranking queen, Cato was the pranking king, every year, they were feared, even by their team mates. But they were from district 2, they always thought of the craziest pranks no one else would even dare do!

"No we don't. You're so fucking dumb Marvel! But anyways, book that place for 3 days? Yeah? It will give us time to buy everything." Glimmer said, looking Marvel and then Peeta directly in the eye.

"Ok. So we'll go shopping and pack tomorrow?" Gale asked Peeta.

"Cool, and booked." Peeta smiled.

-Meanwhile with the girls-

"Ok, so what pranks do we have so far?" Prim asked.

"Dead stuff in cereal, foam on face, classics but effective. The boys are all heavy sleepers so I was thinking we should carry them out to this lake near the house." Clove smirked at her pranks so far.

"The boys are out shopping for supplies, but because they're boys, their dumb, so they left their prank list in the lounge, so I say we go steal it and see what they've got planned for us!" Prim suggested.

"Yeah, but are they that dumb?" Rue asked her friend.

"Well, yeah. I say Cato whispering to Gale, and then they laughed and wrote it down. Then Peeta said 'let's go shopping' and they left the list and walked off!" Prim exclaimed, annoyed she'd been doubted.

But she needed to be doubted, because all 5 of the girls, Katniss, Clove, Glimmer, Rue and Prim, all walked down the stairs and into the living room of Cloves house, were the 10 of them were camped out for the next 3 days.

And to their surprise, the paper, folded into millions of pieces, was sat there on the black leather sofa.

Clove picked it up and began unfolding it, when the paper was in quarters, the lock of the door sounded. All 5 girls ran upstairs to Cloves crimson bedroom and jumped on the large bed, stifling giggles of almost being caught.

Clove opened it the final time, and read what it said.

"Pranks to pull on the hot chicks, Hahaha, did you dumbasses really think we're that stupid?! By the way, let the pranking wars begin!" Clove read it all in the same expressionless voice.

"Wow prim, just wow." Katniss muttered, throwing her hands above her head in annoyance.

"Like our invitation girlies?" Thresh yelled up the stairs, obviously noticing the missing paper.

Clove lost it; she opened the door and bolted down the stairs, pouncing on Thresh, making him fall to the ground.

It took Gale and Cato to pry the little 15 year old of the muscular 18 year old.

"Sheesh Clove, calm down!" Peeta told the angry girl standing before him.

"Yeah, calm down, turns out we can go tomorrow to the capitol mansion, so you better get shopping." Gale said to Katniss or Catnip as he called her.

Clove finally managed to get out of Cato's death grip on her shoulders and she ran upstairs to her room, grabbing her purse and phone, and then locking her door.

All of the girls then wandered out of the house, jumping into Glimmer's car on the way.

The drive to WalMart was pretty short and silent. Once Glimmer had found a space, well not a space, it was where the shopping carts were kept outside, one of those shelter things. Katniss and Prim argued against it, but Glimmer whined at how it was raining and she'd just cleaned her car, so they hopped out of the car and out of the shelter, grabbing a cart on the way out, they lifted Rue and Prim into the cart and the three girls that remained standing ran, Katniss pushing the cart, into WalMart, also receiving several looks on their way.

Once they were in, Rue and prim jumped out giggling like they were high. They ran to the party section, grabbing multiple cans of rainbow silly string and temporary party hair spray, they also picked up shaving foam, food die in pretty much every colour, muffins, cupcakes, chocolate bars and feathers. Rue insisted on getting a paddling pool, so that was added to the total cost, ending up as $86.39.

Katniss tutted at the never ending list when the cashier handed her the receipt , only for Rue to answer with a "Hey, good pranks cost!".

They walked out of the WalMart, each holding a bag filled with sugary snacks or prank equipment. When they reached Glimmers blue BMW, there was a yellow wheel clamp on the back left tyre, and an angry looking WalMart worker standing next to the convertible.

"This yours?" He asked them.

"Yeah, take the friggin' wheel clamp of!" Glimmer snarled.

"I'm afraid it'll cost, lady" He said, rather rudely.

"Ergh, how much?" Glimmer asked, rubbing her fingers together to imitate money.

"300, ladies"

Glimmer opened her purse and dug out her cash, handing the man $300.

"Wanker." She muttered as the man bent down to take the clamp of.

He walked away, looking pissed off. But not as much as Glimmer. She was muttering numerous swear words under her breath as she climbed into her car, followed by the 4 younger girls.

She started the car and drove back, still muttering to herself when we were back at Cloves.

We silently snuck in, the boys didn't notice us, and they were talking about a prank.

"-So it turns it blue, green, red, any colour we want! But we need to make sure that-" That was Peeta.

Glimmer was stupid enough to interrupt this precious information that could help the girls greatly. "What?!"

The boys turned around, eyes wide, mouths set into a confused position.

"Hi." Was all the girls, except Glimmer, awkwardly said.

**AN: Hope you like it! The first chapter is kind of bad, because I rushed it a bit, I just wanted to get to the awesome pranks, if you have any cool funny pranks, let me know so I can add them! Tell me if you like it, I know I missed Foxface, I literally realised when I was writing about driving back from WalMart, but it's too late to add her in as the teams would be 6-5, maybe in the next chapter or something I'll add her along with another character. I know I said I maybe would have an OC, but stories so far with OCs aren't amazing. So I'll just add Gloss or somebody onto the boy's team in the same chapter as when Foxface is added. Next chapter will be their journey to the capitol, warning, songs and rudeness! But chapter 3, I'll try to add Foxface in, and Gloss. I do not own the amazing world of the hunger games, wish I did, but I don't!**


End file.
